This invention is directed to methods for making more efficient and secure the payment processes involved in consummating a binding real estate purchase transaction between a buyer and a seller, where the physical check payment processing is initiated by and managed by a buyer's real estate agent and not the buyer (payor). More specifically, this invention is directed to secure check image capture, electronic delivery and automated traceability of payments such as but not limited to earnest money and option fees in real estate purchase transactions. Remote deposit capture (thanks in part to US federal law called “Check 21”), online payment systems, computer-implemented systems relating to management of the closing phase of real estate transactions and including electronic payments involving electronic payment authorizations by payors using payors' computing devices including mobile phones are known and include U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,369 to Ginter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,735 to Hall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,860,766 to Seto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,165,939 to Reass et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,528,097 to Ginter et al and Publication 2014/0188701 by Sreedhararaj et al. However, applicants are not aware of web-based, electronic payment systems where a payor's authorized agent or representative initiates a payment processing request on behalf of the payor thus making contracting more efficient especially in the context of real estate purchase transactions while also enhancing security and RESPA compliance in handling of checks such as but not limited to earnest money checks. The applicant is not aware of web-based, mobile-enabled, secure and compliant payment processing systems directed to handling of physical check payments that typically are made at the stage when a buyer and a seller enter into a binding real estate purchase contract.